Forever to be loved
by Misami1213
Summary: Slaves are slaves and nobles are nobles. That were the rules to the Miyabigaoki city, but when Takumi meets Misaki would they break the law or go by the law and forever be alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi sorry for not updating my other story. I thought it wasn't as intresting... But here is another story thnxs for all your reviews!**

I do Not own Maid sama

Takumisa fanfiction!

Misaki-slave Takumi-noble

The Ayuzawa family cannot pay their taxes even though it costs $5, yes they were very poor. The father did everything he could for his 2 most wonderful daughters, and did not want to worry them, especially their oldest daughter, Misaki. One day as the mother was talking Misaki heard her talk to the bank and heard how much they also had to owe the bank. She was very surprised in how much they owed, $100, for their rent fees, and $300 needed to owe the bank. Misaki accidentally took one step further causing the floor to creek, her mother looked up the stairs and saw Misaki, she gasped.

"M...Misaki? Dear, did you hear me?" Her mom asked. Misaki just nodded. They both just stared at each other with sad and worried expressions, it seemed more than a minute to Miskai even though it's been 20 seconds. Her mom broke the silence, "Misaki, I'm sorry. I..we..." Stuttered Misaki's mom. "What's wrong mom?" "Dad and I couldn't pay the rent so the STAS (slave tortures and sellers) from Miyabigaoki city are going to take our house. Dad ran away with the debt on us yesterday and-"

"YESTERDAY!" Shouted Misaki. "Misaki calm down. I'm sorry, by tomorrow I want you-" suddenly Misaki's mom fainted. "MOM!" Misaki shouted while catching her. "Suzuna! Come down! It's mom!" Right when Miskai shouted Suzuna, her little sister, came running down stairs.

"MOM!" Suzuna said while lying her mom down on the bed. Misaki ran to get the phone and called the doctor, he was the only doctor from Seika village. When the doctor heard Miskai panic he told her to calm down and rushed over.

Few hours later the doctor came out, "I'm happy to tell you that she is perfectly fine, she just overworked herself. If she gets some rest she will be perfect by tomorrow!" Said Doctor. Hinata, and left. "Wait! Doctor. Hinata!" Miskai shouted. "What if she overwork herself again and still pushes herself?" "Then bad things could happen like illness and death, but your mom is a healthy person I'm sure she would be just fine!" He smiled and walked away.

The next day Suzuna made breakfast for Misaki and her mom. Misaki just cleaned the house since she didn't know how to cook, the last time she actually cooked was a year ago when she blew up the whole kitchen and almost burnt the house down to ashes.

Suzuna was just about done when Misaki finished cleaning. Her mom was patiently waiting in the room."Are you feeling better mom?" Asked the two girls while Suzuna was handing the tray to her mom. "I'm feeling great!" She replied with a smile, and the girls smiled back, but those smiles faded away when Miskai remembered what her mom said. 'The STAS from Miyabigaoki are going to take away our house. By tomorrow I want-' an that's how far Misaki remembered because her mom fainted.

While Suzuna and her mom was talking Misaki interrupted their mini conversation, "mom what was it that you want to tell me? Yesterday before you collapsed. Also, I told Suzuna what happened."

"Oh, yes...I see... Right now I want you and Suzuna to pack things, only simple things you can carry before the STAS come," I can come out of the house by my self I just want you two to be safe. Now hurry up and go."

"But-" Misaki tried to finish her sentence when her mom cut her off.

"No buts I want you to go and pack, same with you Suzuna." And her mom stopped talking and let them go out.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the late update! Gommen! I want to thank the people who reviewed This story and other stories! Thanks so much and have fun reading! **

Forever to be loved Slaves are slaves and nobles are nobles. What happens if their put together?

Takuxmisa

Misaki-slave Takumi-noble

Chapter 2Misaki went out of her mothers room, she sighed. "Would she really be alright?" Asked Suzuna. "I honestly don't know, but mom told us to and we can't disobey her orders," Misaki replied with another big sigh.

Suddenly a big banging came from the door two times. Misaki thought it was Doctor. Hinata, but to be safe she told Suzuna to hide.

Another big banging came from the door, Misaki slowly got a stick, as she came near the door and opened it slowly, a hand smashed the door open. Everything went fast before Misaki was able to do anything. Suddenly she felt a cloth covering her mouth and nose. She felt drowsy and everything went black.

-Misaki's POV-

What's this pounding in my head? Oh right I remember I need to tell Suzuna it's over. I open my eyes, I see many people. Many people of all ages, adults, seniors, kids, and toddlers. No one made a sound except for the toddlers and some kids crying while their moms were hushing them and patting them saying 'it's ok.'

Next to me I saw a women who was stroking her daughter's hair, "excuse me?" I asked tapping her shoulders, "do you by any chance know where we are going and why we are trapped in a cage?" I asked in my politest and smallest voice I could do. "You don't know? We were all from Seika village, who couldn't pay our rent so the soldiers from Miyabigaoki city are taking us to the auction... The STAS (slave takers and sellers) before we got taken they burned the houses from the north part of Seika, they blocked every door, window, and anything you can come out of." The women replied.

Misaki's house was in the north, "Suzuna, Mom." Tears started to fill her eyes and soon tears started dropping onto her knees. "Dear, it's ok. I'm sorry what happened. It's ok, they are in a stress free life up in heaven," she said while patting my back. It made me kinda better, since it felt like mom was patting me. I stayed strong though I quickly dried my tears off, "I'm sorry to trouble you. Thank you very much." I replied a few minutes later.

-Normal POV-

The horse stopped and when Misaki looked out it was beautiful, she never seen a village so clean! Kids started to cry more she looked over to her left and saw the soldiers putting chains on each people. Soon they put the chains on her wrists and pulled her out. Misaki fell while coming out. "IDIOT! WE WONT MAKE MONEY IF YOUR DIRTY! YOUR ALREADY FILTHY ENOUGH!" The guy shouted kicking Misaki. 'All these guys care about money. How stupid.' Misaki thought. She stood up and saw the women she sat next to. Since her daughter was still young they were both chained together. Misaki remembered their names, the women was Nadeshiko and her daughter was Tsubaki. They both helped her on the ride to Miyabigaoki. Misaki talked and played some hand games with Tsubaki, it seemed that Taubaki took a liking to her. When their dungeon looking cage stopped Tsubaki looked like she was about to cry.

"Usui. You should be grateful for your wealth! You have to see the slaves," Usui's brother, Gerald, said. "Who cares about wealth. All they do is bug you about saving some kind of stupid company." Usui said bluntly. Gerald got angry, which Usui really loved to see "fine I will show you how slaves are tortured and sold!" He said and started to drag him like a 3 year old who wanted a candy. "It's a big waste of my time, but at least I can slack off there where no one is going to bother me" he said and just tagged along even though he knew he still had to go no matter what.

-Usui's POV-

When Gerald wants something he ALWAYS has to get it. He still so immature. We rode past the the nice antique shops where many women shopped with their fiancées or husbands.

After 5 minutes we finally got to the slaves auction auditorium where many men and women with nice fancy tux and dresses sat. Next to them there was variety of food and a chocolate fountain. There were many fat men just pigging out on the fountain that the person that was holding the auction took it away, the man who holds the slave auction, name was Takada. He was one of the most famous person to hold a fancy slave auction.

Takada got everyone's attention,"ladies and gentlemen, what you have now been ready for is shortly about to start! Here are our items (slaves)"

I saw a girl, a girl with interesting amber brown eyes, but those eyes were filled with sorrow. She was number three, this was the first time I felt like helping someone. I wanted to take those sorrowful eyes and fill it with joy. I wanted to see her smile, a real smile, for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for super late update! Enjoy R&amp;R**

Forever to be loved-

As one and two got an intense fight, the girl with beautiful amber eyes got into a war, everyone raised their signs for her. "100,000 gold coins!" Takada shouted. "Going once... Going twice..." Just as he was about to say sold I wrote down 200,000 gold coins, and raised the sign high. "OH I SEE SOMETHING MARVELOUS! 200,000 gold coins!? Going once... Going twice, what? 250,000!" He shouted as I turned I saw Tora, Igurashi Tora holding the sign.

The auction with the girl went for a long time, and finally, "10,000,000 gold coins! Going once... Going twice...SOLD to the blonde man!" He shouted wiping his sweat on a handkerchief he always kept in his pocket. I got her.

The guards handed her over to me, "have fun" one man said giving me the keys and pushing her over to me, I caught her before she fell, I felt bad. "You can stand up on your own so get up!" He shouted. He kicked her back causing her to fall over me. "I'm sorry sir, this item here isn't very good of a listener." He said apologetically while pulling by her hair. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me, as she fell into my arms. "You should just say sorry to her." I said demandingly. His face expression changed and his face turned pale of fear.

Gerald caught up to me. "I brought you here to show you how lucky you are! Not buy a slave! We have enough maids don't you think?" He asked. No matter how much I wanted to answer I just ignored him, I was afraid of saying something that might hurt her. Gerald said he had to attend a meeting so I went home with the girl.

As we were heading home she glared at me. Honestly, instead of getting scared she made me laugh and made her self look cuter. "What are laughing at?" She asked demanding to know the answer while gritting her teeth. "Nothing, you look cute when you do that." Instead of her glaring at me she ended up blushing, but I was only able to see it for a second since she was trying to hide it. "What's your name?" Am I stupid? I forgot to ask her that question. "Why do I have to tell you?" She snapped. "Because your gonna live with me now?"

"your right" she murmured under her breath. "Misaki. Ayuzawa Misaki. Happy?" She asked.

"Well Misaki is a beautiful name. How bout Misa-chan? For you maid name? And Misaki will be your name when your not a maid!" I said idiotically. "Stupid, so, uhhh. Master? What's you name?" She blushed. "Master?" I laughed my ass off, she was so cute. "No need for 'master' my name is Usui Takumi" I said just as we arrived to the mansion.

As I got off first I offered my hand to Misaki, "I don't need your help. And stop being so nice, you noticed I'm a slave right?" She asked with a glare while pushing my hand away. "Your an interesting girl" I smirked as I saw her staring at me on the corner of her eye. Then I noticed her hands and remembered that I had the keys, "Misaki come here for a second, as my order" without any complaints she just came over to me. I took the keys out and unlocked her chains and she stared at me confused. "I have a lot of maids here, they will make you comfortable. They will introduce themselves later. You will probably share rooms with someone. Learn from them if it helps." Without her complaining she just nodded and followed me.

-Misaki's POV-

What was with him? He just made him self sound like a pervert, 'I have a lot of maids...comfortable' is it me or doesn't that sound like a pervert?

If I ran away now I'd probably be back at that shabby place where I was just sold. Plus, how should I live my life? Mom and Suzuna are dead. And now, I vow to myself that I will not cry. For now, I just need to survive with this perv and his mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg I am so super sorry for late update! Recently I couldn't get to my phone since I was on a trip so I am very sorry I promise I will update the next 1 to 2 weeks once again I am very sorry, please enjoy the story, R&amp;R. Sorry I promise that I'll update soon, probably another one tomorrow or Thursday.**

Forever to be loved-

As I took a look inside his mansion my heart stopped. Could there be such place? Am I dreaming? The floor was covered mostly in wood. I pinched myself "ouch!" Damn, now I know how others felt when I pinched them. Usui looked at me "you ok?" He asked not really interested to know the answer. "You won't care both ways." I demanded to know why still, why he took the chains away and why he helped me back there at the auction. "Well for Misa-chan I would care" he said in a way that made me blush. What is this pervert thinking?

"Misaki, this will be your room. Some maids have roommates, but one of the maids recently got fired, so this will be you own room. If you get lonely just tell me and I'll entertain you" he smirked which really pissed me off.

"Oh yes today take a shower or a bathe and wear any cloths in the closet. Tomorrow the head of all the maids will come an tour you around the house, what to do and what to wear. But I think my Misa knows what to wear." That one little word 'MY' pissed me off. Since when was I HIS?

"What's the mangers name?" I asked still pissed. "Ah. Her name is Satsuki, she is a wonderful cheerful person. You'll love her." He said it at that and left the room. I sighed as I opened the door to my room. Was I in the wrong room? Or what? The floor was nice white carpet with a big bed that was also white and some other stuff, is this really a maids room? Then as I was still looking around I saw a person sanding behind me.

Before he/she got close I turned as fast as I can ready to beat the crap out if that person. But when I turned there was a girl with a maid outfit. She had nice orange hair and was vey cute. "Hi!" She greeted. "You must be a new maid!" I was so distracted I forgot to introduce myself. "Ah. I'm sorry! Yes, I am Ayuzawa Misaki." I tried to sound as calm as possible. "I'm Honoka! I'm a maid here too and my room is right next to yours!"

"I see that's great to hear. Are every rooms in this house like this?" I asked out of curiosity. "Actually the masters rooms are way bigger than ours but for the maids it's almost all the same." "Thank you"

"Mhm ask anything if you need help! Manager will come greet you tomorrow so gets some rest!" "Thank you"

She left and I was alone again. One thing she said bothered me a lot, 'masterS' does that mean there's much more Usui's in the mansion? And that bothered me like hell. I have a feeling I met one though. He looked like Usui but had a different hair color if I was right.

I was too tired to think so I headed straight To the bathroom and decided to take a shower, for the first time in weeks.

It took 5 minutes to get used to my bathroom. Then when I entered the bathe tub I looked at all the products these rich people use. Things like shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and many things that are complicated.

First I turned the water and used the body wash, how can I read? My mom taught me how to read and write since she used to live as noble.

Long story.

In 20 minutes I finished taking a bath and putting my cloths on. It was about dinner time and my stomach growled, not that it was new. I had to hold my hunger most of the time when I was back at Seika. My outfit was a nightgown, it was a summer gown and was clean. While I was looking at myself a knock came from my door. When I opened it, there was the last person I ever wanted to see, Usui Takumi. "Hungry? Misa-chan..."

"Not really" I said trying to act smooth.

Then the worst sound that just had to come out, ~GROWWWL~

"Seems like your stomach is" he said with a winning smile.

A blush from embarrassment crept into my face.

"Fine!" I replied as I snatched it away.

-Usui's short POV-

Cute she was so cute I wanted to hug her so tight! Then I heard her murmur "what's inside?" She blushed as she looked up from an angle. I was shocked but I put up my emotionless face, "it's my very own salmon I made just for Misa-chan!" I said acting all proud for no reason. Then I saw her gleam when she opened the lid, sparkles around her. "Salmon?" She said. "You like salmon?" When I asked her that she seemed to go back conscious.

And I saw that cute face again, the one with blushes.

"N-no, I never had them, that's why...aren't these expensive?"

She asked.

"Haha well I made it I didn't buy it~ all I bought was the fish~ all for Misa-chan!" And that made her blush.

And that made me feel stupid since I never said those things. But teasing her made me have this feeling that I never felt before.

I just wanted to see those cute expression all for me, I know I sound greedy, but when you fall for someone isn't it normal?

Forever to be loved-

As I took a look inside his mansion my heart stopped. Could there be such place? Am I dreaming? The floor was covered mostly in wood. I pinched myself "ouch!" Damn, now I know how others felt when I pinched them. Usui looked at me "you ok?" He asked not really interested to know the answer. "You won't care both ways." I demanded to know why still, why he took the chains away and why he helped me back there at the auction. "Well for Misa-chan I would care" he said in a way that made me blush. What is this pervert thinking?

"Misaki, this will be your room. Some maids have roommates, but one of the maids recently got fired, so this will be you own room. If you get lonely just tell me and I'll entertain you" he smirked which really pissed me off.

"Oh yes today take a shower or a bathe and wear any cloths in the closet. Tomorrow the head of all the maids will come an tour you around the house, what to do and what to wear. But I think my Misa knows what to wear." That one little word 'MY' pissed me off. Since when was I HIS?

"What's the mangers name?" I asked still pissed. "Ah. Her name is Satsuki, she is a wonderful cheerful person. You'll love her." He said it at that and left the room. I sighed as I opened the door to my room. Was I in the wrong room? Or what? The floor was nice white carpet with a big bed that was also white and some other stuff, is this really a maids room? Then as I was still looking around I saw a person sanding behind me.

Before he/she got close I turned as fast as I can ready to beat the crap out if that person. But when I turned there was a girl with a maid outfit. She had nice orange hair and was vey cute. "Hi!" She greeted. "You must be a new maid!" I was so distracted I forgot to introduce myself. "Ah. I'm sorry! Yes, I am Ayuzawa Misaki." I tried to sound as calm as possible. "I'm Honoka! I'm a maid here too and my room is right next to yours!"

"I see that's great to hear. Are every rooms in this house like this?" I asked out of curiosity. "Actually the masters rooms are way bigger than ours but for the maids it's almost all the same." "Thank you"

"Mhm ask anything if you need help! Manager will come greet you tomorrow so gets some rest!" "Thank you"

She left and I was alone again. One thing she said bothered me a lot, 'masterS' does that mean there's much more Usui's in the mansion? And that bothered me like hell. I have a feeling I met one though. He looked like Usui but had a different hair color if I was right.

I was too tired to think so I headed straight To the bathroom and decided to take a shower, for the first time in weeks.

It took 5 minutes to get used to my bathroom. Then when I entered the bathe tub I looked at all the products these rich people use. Things like shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and many things that are complicated.

First I turned the water and used the body wash, how can I read? My mom taught me how to read and write since she used to live as noble.

Long story.

In 20 minutes I finished taking a bath and putting my cloths on. It was about dinner time and my stomach growled, not that it was new. I had to hold my hunger most of the time when I was back at Seika. My outfit was a nightgown, it was a summer gown and was clean. While I was looking at myself a knock came from my door. When I opened it, there was the last person I ever wanted to see, Usui Takumi. "Hungry? Misa-chan..."

"Not really" I said trying to act smooth.

Then the worst sound that just had to come out, ~GROWWWL~

"Seems like your stomach is" he said with a winning smile.

A blush from embarrassment crept into my face.

"Fine!" I replied as I snatched it away.

-Usui's short POV-

Cute she was so cute I wanted to hug her so tight! Then I heard her murmur "what's inside?" She blushed as she looked up from an angle. I was shocked but I put up my emotionless face, "it's my very own salmon I made just for Misa-chan!" I said acting all proud for no reason. Then I saw her gleam when she opened the lid, sparkles around her. "Salmon?" She said. "You like salmon?" When I asked her that she seemed to go back conscious.

And I saw that cute face again, the one with blushes.

"N-no, I never had them, that's why...aren't these expensive?"

She asked.

"Haha well I made it I didn't buy it~ all I bought was the fish~ all for Misa-chan!" And that made her blush.

And that made me feel stupid since I never said those things. But teasing her made me have this feeling that I never felt before.

I just wanted to see those cute expression all for me, I know I sound greedy, but when you fall for someone isn't it normal?


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! I updated it on time! It's already 12:30 am -.- so tired I'm going to sleep now so have fun reading and please review! . I will update soon again! Oh and also sorry for the doubling for some how reason I pressed paste 2 times and I thought I didn't press it so I posted it! Sorry about that!**

Forever to be Loved-

Misaki's POV-

Something warm was covering my face and it felt bright too, when I opened my eyes the bright warm morning sun was there greeting me. It felt so nice, when I checked the time it was already 8:00 am. As I went into the bath to wash up a knock came from my door, I took the toothbrush and the paste and shoved it on my mouth while heading to the door.

When I opened it, a lady wearing a maids outfit different from what the others were wearing was there "hi there! You must be Misa-chan! I'm Satsuki! The manager of all the maids." She said, not only was she pretty but cheerful too.

I put one finger up signing her to wait a minute and I ran lightning speed to the washroom. As I hurried rinsed my mouth Satsuki the manager said "no need to hurry We still have some time." She was nice too and I was happy to be here.

Except...I wished that mom and Suzuna were here...'no no! Be strong Misaki! From now on you have to be strong! Just like you promised to yourself' I said to myself holding back my tears. To get rid of them I washed my face again, but much thoroughly. And Satsuki gave me something, it was a bottle she took out from my cabinet in the washroom. It wrote 'sakura spring lotion' she told me how to use it since it was my first time. First I had to squeeze something that looked like shampoo out onto my hands and rub them, then I had to gently rub it against my face and body, finally when I was done I smelled weird. Satsuki said the smelled fitted my image, but I thought it was way to strong.

When I came out of the washroom, Satsuki handed me a outfit to wear, "this will be you outfit when you work, master Takumi will give you your schedule and if he hasn't created it yet, you can make it with him!" She said and please, seeing him was the last thing I seriously wanted to do. When I wore it, the dress wasn't all that tight and was perfect fitting, Satsuki helped me with the headband and all the other stuff. When I was perfect to go she gave a me a early morning tour...with no breakfast. As we were about to start off my stomach growled. I really wish I could control my stomach sometimes. "Ahh Misa-chan, I haven't gave you breakfast yet. Let me get some bread in the kitchen, come with me so when you wake up this will be the kitchen you will always come to first thing in the morning, lunch, and dinner" she said as we headed over to the door that lead to the kitchen.

When we entered, it was like the size of a whole house! Maybe even a bit larger. The ground was tiled and the cooking stove and the oven were metal, silver. I couldn't believe it, I must have been dreaming. Along with all that there was a huge dining table. And every seat had a name. I found my name, my seat was on the last seat next to Honoka and maid named Subaru? I guess. It was nice and warm. While I was still amazed with everything Satsuki gave me a toast with jam on it, even the toast size was big.

"Oh and our menu for today: Lunch today 12:30 will be fancy tuna and Dinner tonight 6:00 will be pasta also for breakfast, you have to et before 9:00 or else it'd be too late." sounds good? I nodded, then she started a subject I didn't want to even talk about, "Misa-chan! I heard last night Master Takumi made you dinner! And salmon too! Oh my, you must be lucky! No one in the maid industry has ever tried Master Takumi's cooking, even I who served them for 30 years now, has not ever tried Master Takumi's cooking!" I was shocked. 30 years!? How old is she now! "I'm sorry I just love to talk about love! I mean I bet Master Takumi would love you as his wife! Oh my! A maid getting married to her master! This is so new! ~moe,moe~ I'm sorry darling for the moe! I just can't help it. So what are you feeling for him~" she asked. Many other things I learned about her was 1) moes way to much 2) creepy when it come to love 3)person who needs their answers right away cause..."Misaki are you quiet cause your shy! Misaki! I'm rooting for you two~~~" she said glomping me. "Wait! Satsuki-san, I don't love nor even like him, I dislike him. In fact, I don't even care a single thing what he does or what happens to him" I said demandingly telling her how much I hate that guy, sheesh that still didn't work, "aww Misaki your too cute when your shy! Smile smile and look good in front of him."she said with a thumb up and a wink. Just as we had this 20 minute conversation I finished my bread an got up. "Tour?" I asked "oh yes, tour"

As we walked around the while mansion she pointed out all the main things, like all the masters bedrooms, workrooms, the kitchen to cook the real meal for the masters, garden where lot of guests love to sit and talk, and the main entrance. Just for the tour it took a hour looking around. And suddenly I bumped into someone tall and a familiar blonde hair. Shit, it was 'the one and only' Usui. He just had to bump and smile at me. "Having fun Misa-chan?" He asked with a slight to tease onto his tone. I let out a slight smirk "I was until someone bumped into me" I said finally giving away a winning smile. Then on the corner I my eye I saw Satsuki with moe all over her. There she goes again...moe here and there. "Maybe I should try to bump into Misa-chan until you have fun" he said stealing that smile from me.

Hmph I shot him a glare, "don't think it's gonna end easily here baka Usui." After that I stomped ahead "don't forget Misa-chan! Pick up your schedule at 5:30 with my dinner!" He said having a great time there with a aura filled with happiness. "Tch" was all I gave him and went away, but of course I had to go since it was a 'order' and so on.

How on earth can I survive with this perverted alien from outer space? And don't forget, from the planet of pheromone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whaaa!? Too short? I'm sorry-.- I haven't been on fanfic for a while and I had a feeling that I had to hurry and post something / sorry. I will make it longer depending on my schedule!**

Forever to be loved-

It was 5:20, just 10 minutes before I had to go visit that pervert. my so-called Master's dinner was a steak with mash potato on the side. If I went now I know that he's going to tease me about a lot of things, but I can't leave the food cold it'd be such a waste. Just as I was deciding whether to go to usui or not Satsuki came in "what's wrong Misaki, your red, are you feeling alright?" She asked. "Or could it be... You're embarrassed!" ~moe~

Honestly, she thinks way too fast, faster than me and my own thoughts.

Before I had more moe around me I hurry went into the Usui's study room. "Ahh. Misa-chan! What's my dinner today?" He asked with a same old tone I hated. Right now I was working as a maid, therefore I cannot argue with my master. I did my best fake smile, and said, "tonight's dinner will be steak with mashed potatoes on the side."

"What was that? can you repeat it for me again?" He asked and soon enough my veins started popping out, "like I said master, tonight's dinner will be steak with mashed potatoes on the side" I said with a hint of a annoyed tone hoping that the, 'careful, you better stopping messing around with me' sign could get through him.

It didn't, "Oh~ Misa-chan, could you repeat that again I couldn't hear very well due to a drilling sound right behind me outside" he said with a teasing tone that annoyed me like hell.

"Listen you stupid perverted alien from outer space! tonight's dinner is steak with mashed potatoes on the side and this is the last time I'm repeating it!" I shouted and gave him the dinner plate. "Thanks for repeating it three times I appreciate it! But really you didn't really have to repeat it three times I heard you the first time anyways" after he said that I had a feeling he wanted a death wish. "Listening to your voice made me so happy~" then he took a bite of steak, "alright me Misa-chan your excused now, wait your schedule! here come and get it" he said he was smirking, an official perverted signature smirk just for Usui. I went close to receive my schedule but I made sure to stay 3 feet away from him. You never know what a pervert can do.

With that I snatched it away. "What do you say to your 'master' Misa-chan?"

Argh, now he really wanted to be killed by the maid Misa's bare hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Im so sorry for the late post! I've been busy with school and stuff so I'm afraid I wasn't able to update my story. Also I think I won't be on fanfiction for awhile either I'm so sorry! **

Forever to be loved-

I was heading out as I made my way to the kitchen Satsuki, great,bumped into me. "Misa-chan! How do it go?" She asked, and before she said things on her own I said "bad, and I'm hungry" I said as polite as I could. Satsuki is a great person, she cares about all the maids and listens to their problems. But when it comes to love talk with her, things will go the opposite direction.

I saw my schedule. Seems like I HAVE to serve that pervert every morning and every NIGHT! What was in that pervert's mind. I sighed and went to the kitchen. Honestly this was probably the 100th time I sighed so far, probably even more.

As I sat down I saw some unfamiliar faces and each one of them glared at me. Did I do something to make them furiously angry? I never seen their faces any where. While they were glaring at me and it was getting awkward for me, Satsuki came in 'thank god' If it weren't for her I would have had to suffer a night starving...wait..since when was I concerned with my own hunger? I guess since I was used to eating every meal? I don't know. If I think anymore I'll get hungrier. When I was heading to the table in some one tripped me. "Oops didn't see you there sorrry." She smiled and the girls around her grinned. "Hayami! What happened? Misa-chan are you ok? Tell me what happened?" Satsuki asked all these questions, concerned. That made me happy, but pissed at that Hayami girl.

The girls that were with Hayami glared at me saying things like 'you better not tell her' written on their face. "I'm ok." The girls sighed. "But that girl probably tripped me on purpose for some unknown reason" I said as I got revenge. Not to be a blabber mouth, but who would waste even a small amount of food? Even this much would help Seika. Wasting food wasn't a thing I liked to see. I glared at them back, those girls getting a bit frightened, walked towards the table and pretended like nothing happened. "Sorry Misa-chan, honestly I don't know how to control their behavior. This happened last time when one of the girls joined." She apologized for them. I felt bad not to say anything, "it's fine, I'm used to this now" the fact that almost the same thing happened when I got sold, but then I remembered Usui's warm embrace that lightened me up.

I got back to the present and stopped my flashback of the past. "I'm going to eat in my room, if possible, I will go straight back to work" I smiled and headed towards the exit. As I was heading to my room I remembered of what I was thinking. Damn, why do I always end up making Usui a good guy? I hated this and felt like falling a sleep more than serving him. As I finished my dinner I took a look to the clock, 6:00 p.m I hav one hour to maybe rest or fall a sleep a bit. As I slowly closed my eyes everything went black.

_Come on Misaki your gonna be late to school if you don't wake up fast! Misaki's mom shouted. "Sorry mom I'll come down in forty seconds!" Misaki shouted back her mother. "Suzuna, hurry we'll be late I you don't hurry!" Little Misaki said looking toward the other direction of her room which was her sister's. "Sorry, I can't fit my hat. It keeps falling off" tiny Suzuna replied. Misaki then went over to her cute little sister to help her. "There! Nice right?" Misaki asked her sister. "Thanks" she smiled. _

_When they got back home they saw their mom screaming horrified and crying. "Mother!" When they looked over Misaki gasped. She quickly slammed her hand onto to Suzuna's eyes. Tears rolled down. She saw one of her best friend's mother on the floor covered in blood. "M-mother? What happened?" _

_"Misaki go away with Suzuna, run fast!" She screamed. _

"misaki...Misaki...MISAKI?" Someone woke me up. Startled, I woke up fast and was breathing heavily. When I looked up it was Usui. "You ok?" He asked concerned when I stared at the time it was 8:00 already. How did two hours pass so fast? "S-sorry, I'll stretch my schedule to one more hour" I said to Usui. "No need, if it's fine...may I ask you about your life? And what you were dreaming about?" He asked very softly. I wanted to tell someone. Should I trust him? *sigh* I guess I should, for an apology and since I may stay here serving till the day I die. After a few quiet seconds I breathed in very hard and let it out softly. "Alright, don't et the wrong idea, I'm just telling you since I might be here for years, or maybe the day I die." He laughed. "I'm glad you can trust me, Misaki." That was the first he ever called my real name.

"It all started when..."


End file.
